The present invention relates generally to apparatus for elevating and moving disabled vehicles, and more particularly, to a new and improved self powered and steerable carriage which receives and supports a conventional hydraulic floor jack which enables a disabled and immobile vehicle to be readily elevated and moved.
One problem often encountered when working on damaged or disabled vehicles that cannot be readily rolled or steered, is moving such an immobile vehicle around the repair facility to a desired location. While there are wheeled floor jacks available which enable a disabled vehicle to be moved and manuvered once it is elevated, to do so usually requires the efforts of several people and takes considerable time. With the high cost of skilled automobile mechanics, each time that a group of mechanics are called away from their respective work to help push and manuver a vehicle supported on a wheeled floor jack, a substantial expense is incurred.